


Orphaning my works

by Iryomito



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, orphaning my works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iryomito/pseuds/Iryomito
Summary: I have an announcement concerning my fics: Unfortunately, I orphaned my previous works in AO3 in an attempt to change the pseudo behind them, kind of happened unexpectedly since I am pretty new to this community and I realized I couldn't get them back (It's a permanent and an irreversible process) so to not be confused, I am gonna repost them again under the same titles:-More than a master.-The day they met each other.-The Invitation.In case you got confused and wondered If I ever stole these works xd rest assured they are mine and were accidentally orphaned by no other than myself!!





	Orphaning my works

I have an announcement concerning my fics: Unfortunately, I orphaned my previous works in AO3 in an attempt to change the pseudo behind them, kind of happened unexpectedly since I am pretty new to this community and I realized I couldn't get them back (It's a permanent and an irreversible process) so to not be confused, I am gonna repost them again under the same titles:  
-More than a master.  
-The day they met each other.  
-The Invitation.  
In case you got confused and wondered If I ever stole these works xd rest assured they are mine and were accidentally orphaned by no other than myself!!


End file.
